Pomegranate Kisses
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: Bliss is in the taste of a most forbidden fruit.


**What is it?**

xxx

Happiness is in the taste of pomegranate kisses. Their lingering sweetness carries the world away. She is trapped within a ring of searing flames her hands pressed firm against a strong chest. She sees his smile most wicked, cloud colored eyes staring her down as she tries in vain to resist the temptation. Her walls fall as easily as the blue cloak that now lays at her feet and she knows that she will be his again tonight.

This is her addiction. Strong as she was she is felled by this singular vice, for without this drug she can not being to think. Without the taste of the crimson fruit she is shrouded in confusion. She knows she cannot live without it, and she weighs her choices with an unsteady hand.

Her partner's lips press hotly against her own and her knees go weak. His strong hands wrap themselves tighter around her waist as she feels her power rush into him. She watches steel grey eyes fade and twist themselves into a beautiful and terrible ebony. Her back is suddenly at the wall and as his teeth find her neck. She gasps with the force of want, of raw _need_. Her eyes cannot focus on anything but the red fruit and she is entranced by its intoxicating scent.

The nature of his work put him constantly at odds with her and her team. He didn't answer to the laws of this world; he rejected the authority of any who would hold him back. He was the purest definition of a free spirit; doing whatever and going wherever he pleased. He indulged in whatever drew his fancy; stealing from the powerful not because he wanted what they possessed for himself but to prove that he could do it.

He was indulgence made flesh, and just as he indulged in the thrill of taking from others, he allows her to indulge in her own guilty pleasure. The taste of pomegranates lingers on her lips as she feels the black cloth peel from her pale skin. She presses herself against him, moaning as he nuzzles between the parting of the twin slopes of her breasts. His lips and teeth run along her chest, driving her to the brink of insanity. And then a gasp is forced from her as she finds herself thrown onto the bed.

He doesn't force her to remain with him; to stand at his side as he breaks every rule, taunts the one's she called her friends with the knowledge that they can _never_ stop him. She could leave him forever and he wouldn't blame her for an instant. And yet the very notion frightens her. She once thought of freedom as flying, but now she thinks that it is truly falling; only cleverly disguised. She wonders how she was ever fooled.

He stands watching her, his eyes black as sin as the power he's absorbed flows out of him. The small cracks of black on his skin seal themselves as he approaches, his stride powerful and drunk with lust. His graying eyes never leave her ocean blues as she links her arms around his strong neck and he presses her further into the mattress. As their lips part and their tongues begin their dance, one hand runs though her silk hair as the other lifts her leg to wrap around him.

She is torn, and thinks that she can only ever be half satisfied. Good or Bad? Right or Wrong? Human or Demon? All her life she walked the thin line between them. All her life she was careful, never able to feel as others did. How often had she watched the love Richard and Starfire shared? Yearning to experience, even if only for an instant, how it felt to feel such a thing.

And that was what he gave her. He was the only one who could bring her this bliss. The feel of his powerful hands, the pomegranate taste of his kiss. Pleasure and pain mingling in equal measure. She can't regret it. She _won't_ regret anything.

They turn and she pushes him onto his bed. He allows her to mount herself atop him, rocking herself back and forth as he reclaims the soft thin lips only he has known. His hands work at her body like a virtuoso, sliding along her back and legs and breasts; exploring the skin only he could safely traverse. Her pace quickens along with her heart, which hammers in her chest like a rabbit. She grows ever closer to her end, nearing a completion that will invariably leave her his slave.

She briefly considers life without him, and closes her eyes to the ache she feels. Her heart longs for the past, longs for the friends she parted from. She is being torn apart, pulled in two different directions. She is half so many things that she doubts at times that any part of her is whole. Was there even a word for a creature such as her?

The eruption at their epicenter retains its enrapturing dominance. The heat and force whiting out the world around her as she screams her throat raw. Nothing else exists as ecstasy engulfs her followed by an afterglow of bliss. She collapses into his waiting arms and he holds her tight as they ride out the pleasure. She sobs blissfully into his chest, knowing which one she has to choose.

Despair is the taste of pomegranate kisses. Their lingering sweetness carries the world away. She watches it go through blurry eyes, regretting the ropes that tie her here. She cries as the summer waxes and wanes. The cold settles itself upon the earth. She cannot pull herself away from the need. Red juice stains her lips and fingers, marking her as a damnable outcast.

She feels disapproval radiating from the pores of her home. "The demon has gone away with the thief." She hears them whisper. She takes comfort in the fact that the one she cares most about feels differently. At least, she thinks, she does not have to lose _him_, even if she must lose everything else.

As she drifts away with him, she prepares to move from one form of misery to another, shifting shades of bliss. His hand strokes her beautiful dark hair as the other pulls the covers over them. She buries her head under his chin as they turn on his side again. One leg wraps tight around him mirroring the arms that cling to his chest, terrified that she will awaken to find him gone. To find that this t'was only a dream.

She closes her tear-streaked eyes and, wanting and wishing, she steels herself to face her choice.

The taste of pomegranate lingers on her tongue, and she knows she can never turn back.

xxx

**The man here is an OC of mine known as Strife. His powers include the ability to absorb and expel any energy he comes into contact with up to a certain level. When he exceeds this level cracks of energy appear on his skin and if he keeps absorbing with out releasing he blows up. His eyes also shift color depending on what energy he is channeling.**

**As to an explanation of the story itself...Well, I'll leave that to you. What do you think it means? If you leave a nice lengthy review I might send you an official explanation.**

**See you later.**

**GN.**


End file.
